30 Days Of Dan
by pixie smiles
Summary: "All I do is think of you, and it's wearing me out, it's wearing me down this holiday is nothing but frowns for me..." Cinna sang as the holidays neared. Dan just wanted to spend the holidays not guilty, while Phil plays matchmaker as he learns that Dan is Cinna's crush! DanxOC Happy Holidays !( Under Construction)
1. 30 Days

**30 Days Of Dan  
**

**Present  
**Dan and Phil were out in town buying gifts for their mums.

Before entering Marks & Spencers they went to Starbucks first as it was cold out and a nice cup of coffee to hold sounds nice.

"Thirty days till Christmas and all I know is I'm not quite ready to let go of this past year, I have so much to show. A one more month and all I need is a sign from you that you think of me and if you don't then please just say so. Cause all I do is think you of."

"Do you hear that?" Phil said, as he noticed the music wasn't the background music from Starbucks.  
"Over there!" Dan said pointing at girl with red beanie, in a thin black jacket, black skinny, and black converse.

"It's wearing me out, wearing me down this holiday is nothing but frowns for me..."

"Let's get to shopping" Dan said unenthusiastically as he didn't want to stay and listen to the girl sing. Phil stared at the girl for a minute and recognize her.

"Wait, Dan I know her!"  
"What?" Dan said looking confused.  
"She and I used to make videos on her channel. It was back when vlogs were cool!" Phil said smiling at the old memories.  
"What? So you don't want to get your mum something?"  
"Well, can we just wait till she's done! We have the entire day to look for something!" Phil said, pleading with Dan.

Dan sighed, "fine."  
Phil did a little cheer and happy dance.  
They both watched from outside of Starbucks the girl, singing and playing the guitar.

"So who is she?" Dan said breaking the silence.  
"She's RedRaven. I call her raven because of her hair!"  
"Okay." Dan said, sounding a bit nervous.  
"She always wear that red beanie, she said she got it from her crush in primary school or was it secondary school? Either way, in her videos she's always mentioning him. She still hasn't told me who he is!" Phil said, telling Dan more about her.

"Ahhh." Dan said, unsure of what else to say. He felt slightly guilty and slightly relieved, although it went unnoticed as Phil was excited to talk to Raven.

"A place to lay my head, but I got 30 days and I'm gonna make 'em count. 'Cause I can't call it Christmas without someone to smile about."

The girl finished her song and looked around the crowd. Smiling and waving to those that stuck around to hear her sing and to her fans that wanted to meet her. Before Phil could walk up to her, he noticed that she was headed into Starbucks.

"RedRaven!" Phil shouted as she neared the shop,  
"Phil?"  
"Raven!" Raven ran to hug Phil, one hand holding the guitar and the other other hugging Phil as best as she could without hurting him with her guitar.  
"It's great to see you!" She said, as she used the guitar strap and wore it in front of her.

"You too! Coffee?" He pointed at Starbucks,  
"Hot chocolate!" She said, entering.

Phil and Dan followed her and as she was done ordering, she sat down with the two boys.

"Oh, this is my mate Dan, Dan this is Raven."  
"Or as it says on my birth certificate Cinna."

"Hello." Cinna smiled.  
"Hi." Dan said, feeling uneasy now.  
"Cee-Cee's?" A Starbuck worker called out,  
"I'll get that!" Dan said, immediately getting up.  
"Oh thanks!" Cinna said amazed at how fast he got up.

"So what's new? I haven't seen you in years!" Phil said.  
"Just the same old things, Phil but in places." Cinna said.  
"Well, whatever the case is, you have to be in my next video!"  
"Of course! Anything for you Phil!"  
"If anything, then maybe now you'll tell me who's the boy that's been chasing you since primary school?" Phil said, she never did give him an answer.  
"Hmm." Cinna looked up as if she could see that her beanie was on her forehead,  
"Maybe..." She smiled.  
Dan return with her hot chocolate.

"Thanks!" She said, taking a small sip, she found it to spill on her.  
"Oh no!" Phil said,  
"It's alright!" Cinna said, even though there was the pain of hot chocolate on her now.  
"I'll buy!" Phil said, and before Cinna could resist he added.  
"If you refuse I will make you switch clothes with me!" Cinna laughed,  
"Alright, I'll be back!" She said heading to the bathroom.

As soon as she was in the bathroom, Dan attacked Phil.  
"What's wrong Dan?"  
"I know her too!" He said in a panic voice.  
"What?"

"Phil. I'm the one that gave her that beanie!" Dan said in a hushed voiced as if Cinna was already done.  
"You? But that means you're..." Phil's eyes widen as he realize that Dan was the boy that Cinna was always talking about.  
"Yeah, I'm-" Dan stopped a moment then finished his sentence.  
"I'm her crush."

"Aww."  
"No aww! This is bad!"  
"Why bad?"  
"Because it is!"  
Phil thought about the things that Cinna told him about her crush.  
"Wait, so you really did throw things at her?" Phil said, a little unsure if that was Dan.  
"Yeah, I did. But the point is don't tell her that it's me!" He said quickly in a whispered voice as Cinna came out of the bathroom.  
"I got off most of it but it looks like I need new clothes!" Cinna said as the hot chocolate had gotten all over her jacket and her skinnies.  
"We'll all go shopping!" Phil suggested.  
"Phil!" Cinna tried protesting.  
"It'll be fun!" Phil said, pleading with Cinna.  
"You've been doing that lately?" She smiled.  
"Yup!"

Cinna smiled as she Phil was beaming with excitement, she was excited as well but she couldn't help but to be distracted most of the time. Dan felt horrified that Phil invited Cinna shopping but then again he should have expected that, after all he did cause her hot chocolate to fall on her. Dan mentally slapped his forehead.

He wondered how he was going to get through today.

**Later That Day**

Phil and Cinna were having a ball while Dan tried to act as if everything was normal but unfortunately he somehow and accidentally hurt Cinna in the process. He felt horrified, terrified, and embarrassed as it happened.

Phil and Dan were messing around with the toys down in toys department of the store with Cinna. Dan grabbed a baseball and threw it to Phil, but somehow it aimed at Cinna who was behind Phil looking at all the toys.

Even though Dan somehow knew that was going to happen, he didn't stop it. Cinna smiled and laughed it off as there was no big damage, even if it was a baseball. Phil however worried over her, so he insisted on her staying with him and Dan until he knew for sure that she would be okay.

Dan could not agree with Phil or else that would make him suspicious so he let him bring Cinna to the flat.

At the flat, Phil had Dan set up his room for Cinna,  
"Phil I'm okay really it was just a baseball!" Cinna said, as Phil carried her on his back.  
"I know, but I want to make absolutely sure that you're okay!" Phil said smiling, he was having fun.

Phil hadn't seen Cinna in years, so for him it was more about catching up then letting her go on sight. Not just that now, but he finally knows Cinna's crush and he was determine to put them together in time for the holidays!

"Dan would you make some tea for Raven?" Phil asked as he step her down in his room.

"Wow, Phil you've really outdone yourself!" Cinna said looking at his room.  
"Well, I don't live with my mum anymore." Phil said smiling at his room.

Dan went ahead and made the tea, he couldn't help but to feel embarrassed and horrified that Cinna was staying with them. He thought about all the times that he threw things at her when they were in primary school. A baseball wasn't new.

Dan mentally hit is forehead again. As he was waiting for the tea kettle to boil he went on the internet. Phil said she had a channel on Youtube, so he thought to look for it.

* * *

Author's Note: I only own Cinna! C:

Happy Holidays!

30 Days - Nevershoutnever!

DanxOc

I hope you all enjoy the holidays! c:

-Pixie c:


	2. 24 Days

**30 Days Of Dan  
**

**Flashback**

It all started the last few days of primary school. It was snowing and all the kids were let out early. Little Dan Howell was with his friends as he met Cinna for the first time.

Although, the friends Dan had were not the nice kind of people, they were his friends at the time. That's why when they said, "oi, throw a snowball at that girl" Dan didn't hesitate to until he was staring face to face with her.

She smiled at him, even though he threw a snowball at her.

"Hello." She said. Dan could hear his friends in the background laughing at him and not being at all helpful with the situation at all.

"Hi." Dan managed to say without stuttering or stumbling onto his words. He heard his friends yelling out taunts and sneers, he wondered why he was friends with them but it was primary school.

Before another word could be exchange between Dan and Cinna, her parents came to pick their daughter up.  
"Hello Daniel." Her mother said to him,  
"Hello Mrs. Everhart. Mr. Everhart." Dan said now afraid, in case her parents saw him throw a snowball at her.  
"How are you Daniel? Surely you're parents should have been here by now." Mr. Everhart said, looking around the area.

They were in front of the school and the only people around was a school teacher that was busy helping a student get his tongue off a pole and a few kids walking towards the exit.

"They said they were going to be late today." Dan simply said, instead of explaining that he has to walk instead.  
"Ah, nonsense! We'll give you a ride!" Mrs. Everhart said,

Dan couldn't stop them from doing so. Though he was probably more embarrassed that Cinna was acting like nothing had happen and his friends even though they're with the kid that got his tongue stuck on the pole; they would make fun of him about this once they get back from holiday.

Cinna tried making conversation but Dan wouldn't respond to them, her parents however got more than a few words out of him.

**Present**

Dan looked up Cinna's channel on Youtube and found that her featured video was a few years ago, the year they were still in secondary school. He decided to watch the video as he was waiting on the tea.

The video was called "Goodbye?"  
It showed Cinna younger with her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing the red beanie as a beret, the video was shot in what he assumed is Cinna's room; a messy room with various drawings and posters on the wall behind her.

"Hello Youtube."  
_Her voice is still the same, nice and indifferent as always._ Dan thought to himself.

"Well, I think I may have to say goodbye to some of you. Um, my mother decided to move in with her mom and that means she's moving back in with her parents and they live in Leadsworth. I however will be choosing to stay in Manchester but the only downside is I'm going to be living on my own and knowing me I might not make it. I know the human spirit is much more capable of anything that it puts its mind too but with this year and how things ended up right now my human spirit just wants to rest.

Anyways it's my last year of secondary school and just around the corner is college. At this point I should go because I'll have a place to live!

*Sigh*

I want to also thank you to everyone that commented on my last video you guys just put a smile on my face and I know that I'm not alone in dealing with something like this. I love you all and maybe once everything is settled down and the time is right maybe I'll be back on Youtube making more videos! Until then, I have to say goodbye!"

The video ended and the kettle was boiling. Dan rushed over and turned it off, as he was making tea he couldn't help but think back to the years of secondary school. He was thinking about what happened to Cinna during that time until it hit him.

Her father died that year but she didn't show it around school, he heard his parents talking to her mum about it.

He suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Even though he was only listening to his friends about throwing things at her, he felt like he should have been there for her when she kept smiling at him as always after he'd throw something at her.

He felt like a bad person for not helping her through the pain that she went through and not to mention the pain that he gave her whenever he occasionally threw something heavy at her; like the apple on her head, the ice cubs of his drinks on her back, his satchel which was full of papers and it was just heavy in general. He wasn't helping that year.

Phil and Cinna walked into the kitchen were Dan was gazing at the tea as if it held the secrets of his past in front of him.

"Dan?" Phil said, snapping Dan back into reality.  
"What! Oh!" He looked down and he somehow finished making the tea!  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, fine!" He said quickly looking into the cupboard as if he had forgotten something.

Before Phil could even get the tea to Cinna, her phone went off.  
"Hello?" She said, surprised.  
"Oh is that so?"  
"That's alright."  
"Alright."

Cinna looked down at the phone and at the two boys.  
"I'm sorry Phil, but I got to go."  
"What?" Phil said, it was the first time that Cinna had to ask to leave early.  
"Something came up." She said, Dan knew it was something she was confused by.

"Well the least we do is walk you there?" Phil said, trying to get an idea of what happened.  
"Um, I'm sorry to do this Phil but I don't think I'm coming back."  
"What?" Phil flipped out!

"I'm sorry." Cinna said, grabbing her guitar and taking a last look at the two boys she left.

**Later**

Dan had to calm Phil down as Cinna had abruptly leave.

They sat on the couch with their tea on the table and The X- Factor playing on the television.

"Dan, why are you so calm about this? This girl is your dream girl and she just left!"

"Phil, I think you're being over dramatic." Dan said as he just stared at Phil like he was crazy to suggest something like that.

"Dan, you can't say you aren't happy to see her?" Phil said looking over at Dan.

His eyes shifted and he blinked a few times to fast, Phil knew that Dan was lying to himself.

"Before you can answer, you two are going to end up together!" Phil announced his intentions to Dan.

"WHAT!" Dan felt completely horrified as Phil said that.

"Why not?" Phil smiled and continued.

"You two have been going at it since you were little! It''s only right that now you realize your feelings for each other!"

Dan facepalmed.

"Phil have you been watching soap operas again?"

Dan asked, maybe that's why Phil was being over dramatic with this whole situation.

"Of course not! It's just maybe you should realize what's in front of you before it's gone!"

Phil smiled.

Dan knew that Phil was right but even if he was, he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

Author's Note: I only own Cinna! C:

Nevershoutnever - 30 Days

Only 24 Days left till Christmas! O:

Happy Holidays! : 3

Dan x OC

-Pixie C:


	3. 20 Days

**30 Days Of Dan**

**A Couple of Days Later**  
It's been a few days since the boys have seen Cinna.

Dan doing his best to calm Phil down while Phil was suggesting crazy ideas.

Finally Dan was fed up with Phil's ideas.  
"Phil all those ideas are not real!"

"What's wrong with them?"  
"They're made for stories! This is real life!"

"Dan. There's something you should know."  
"Phil. Don't do that, makes you sound serious."  
"Well look at the facts! Cinna is the girl that you hurt in primary/secondary school. Her parents knew your parents. I'm in the middle of you two. She went to the same university as you..."  
"What!"

"I told you, you and her are just bounded to each other and the longer you wait to get her the sooner she might try and be with someone else."  
"Phil..." Dan sighed. He was tired of hearing this for the past couple of days so finally he was going to pretend to cooperate for the sake of Phil.

"Fine. I'll go into town and look for her!"  
Phil cheered.  
"Alright and Dan, when you see her make sure it's a dramatic gesture that you do!" Phil added as Dan was ready and was heading out the door.

"Why?"  
"Because it'll win her over in case she is trying to be with someone else!"  
"Phil why are you trying so hard to put us together?"  
"Because it's obvious that you guys are suppose to be together. Except you're holding back!"

Dan stared at Phil like he was crazy.  
'I swear Phil has been watching soap operas again.'

"Fine."

Dan went out into the holiday spirit Manchester and headed for Starbucks. He had to sort out things in his head and even though that meant he would rather do it in the comfort of his own room doing weird gestures, it was better than hear another one of Phil's ideas to win Cinna over.

'Ugh, why is Phil trying so hard! It's like he's in love with her more than I am with her! Wait. Did I really just think that? I'm not in love with Cinna. I'm not. And Phil's not in love with her. Phil's her best friend, I'm Phil's best friend. I hate you Phil.' Dan thought as he somehow found himself thinking about Cinna.

Dan sighed. He sat in Starbucks, staring intently at his coffee as he tried to think of what to do. There was no denying that he didn't love her, but it was the fact that he didn't want to admit it that he was stuck on.

He looked around at the other people sitting around in Starbucks, in the place were happy couples enjoying their coffee and their significant other.

'Ugh.'

"I've got a gift you see, I'm making a list, hell I'll check it twice of all the things you've done in my life. Then I'll send it your way so you'll see why I love..."

Dan heard in from outside of Starbucks.

'That should be her.' Dan thought as he involuntary got up and walk towards the sound, unsure of what to say to her.

'Cinna, I love you and I want to be with you and I don't know what I'm saying. What am I saying! I'm saying what Phil told me to say. Ugh!' While Dan was mentally fighting himself, he found himself standing in front of Cinna as she finished her song.

"Hello Daniel." She smiled.

Dan looked at her terrified that she remembered now.  
She continued, "I'm not mad at you."

"Why did you run out on me and Phil?" Dan said, since it was first thing that came to mind.  
"Something happened with my mum and I had to make sure she was okay." She answered,

Her smile lowering a bit.  
"Oh." Dan didn't know what else to say so when Cinna brought up the subject that he didn't want to talk about in the first place he immediately was defensive.

"I'm not mad. It's been years since that's happen."  
"I didn't mean to do that, you know kids are just crazy little people..." Dan said, already knowing that he was going to embarrass himself.

"It's alright, Daniel."  
"Call me Dan." Dan said, as hearing her call him formally by his name was making feel like he's done something bad.  
"Dan, if you wanted to tell me something you can tell me." Cinna said, not knowing what else to say.

'This was it.' Dan thought to himself. The moment that Phil had talked about over and over again, the dramatic romantic speech/gesture that would win Cinna over. But Dan, was fed up with Phil and his idea of love that he did this instead.

"Phil's worried about you. You should go 'round and visit him soon, before he goes on a search for you."  
Cinna smiled but it faltered.  
"Alright. I'll see you then, Dan." Cinna said as she go up and left without a glance back.

Dan sat there, trying to process what just had happened. As the thought of Phil and his soap opera love came back into mind, he didn't know what just happened. He shrugged it off and went back to the flat. Reporting that he found Cinna and that she's okay but that was all.

**Later that Day****  
**It was dinner time and as much as Phil was trying to get more information about Cinna from Dan, he wouldn't budge or he just tell him the same thing.

"Dan, I really think that was a bad idea!"  
"What are you talking about? I told you she's fine and she's said she'd be 'round the flat as soon as she can!" Dan said taking a bite of stir fry.

"I know what you did, and it won't stop me from getting you two together."  
Dan dropped his fork on his plate making a loud noise.  
"Seriously Phil, what's with you trying to get me and Cinna together?" Dan was finally fed up with Phil and the idea.

"Dan, I told you she has a Youtube channel and all videos she has wearing that red beanie she talks about you. She used to tell me that you didn't mean to throw those things at her, that you were just friends with some bad kids. She would say that you're the kindest boy in the world and that one day she hoped to talk to you. She's crazy about you in the same way you are."

Phil said, changing the channel.

Dan now feeling guilty went back to silently eating his stir fry unsure of what to say.

**Meanwhile****..  
**Cinna walked around Manchester until she realized that she was walking in a big circle. She sighed to herself, she knew that Dan wasn't ready and even though she had just told him that she knew what he was to her.

"Are you alright?" Cinna looked up to see a random man staring down at her.  
"Yeah, everything's fine." She said without hesitation.  
"Alright. Happy Holidays." He said leaving.  
"Happy holidays." She mumbled and continued to walk around until she finally settle on the bench where she and Dan were talking earlier.

She decided since she had nothing else to do and with a night like this, there was nothing better to do than sing.

**The Next Morning  
**Dan couldn't sleep. He felt guilty about Cinna and what Phil said just made him feel even worse. It was one thing to know that Cinna likes him, it was another thing to add that she saw him as the greatest, sweetest guy that she wanted to talk to.

'Just say hello. That's how it all starts, by saying hello.' Dan thought to himself, 'That's cheesy!'

Dan ate whatever was around, it was only five in the morning and eating random food from his kitchen wasn't helping him feel better.

'Fine, I'll go for a freaking walk and hope that I find Cinna on the way!' He mentally shouted to himself.

As he walked around the deserted town, he couldn't help but to be a little scared since it was so dark and creepy out.

'I'm a guy why am I being creep out?'

Dan mentally slapped his forehead again, he wondered what Cinna saw in him.

* * *

Author's Note: Happy Holidays!  
I only own Cinna!  
DanxOC

All mistakes are on accident.

20 Days Till Christmas!

-Pixie C:


	4. 15 Days

**30 Days Of Dan  
**

**That Same Morning  
**Phil was sleeping soundly as the morning was just happening.

All until a phone call woke him up, making him jump up and sprint out the door the second they respond. He didn't stop until he arrived at the hospital.

"Hello?" As Phil stood in the reception area of the hospital he had forgotten that he was in pjs.

"Can I help you?" A nurse passing by said, noticing Phil's dismay.

"I'm here for Cinna Everhart."  
The nurse looked over at reception and found the information that Phil needed.  
"Miss. Everhart is staying on the third floor, room one twelve."  
"Thank you." Phil said, rushing off again.

As he got on the elevator, a mid aged doctor started talking to him.  
"What's the rush, son?" The mid-aged doctor asked, seeing no rush in destination today.

"My friend she's in the hospital and I have no clue why!" Phil said, dramatically and poorly acting out his words.  
"Ah, well son; maybe I can help you out."  
"Are you her doctor?"

"It's possible. Who is your friend?"  
"Cinna Everhart."

The elevator dinged as they reached the second floor.

"Ah, she is my patient." Phil smiled, 'good sign!'

"I'm surprise that she has an emergency contact."  
"What?"

The elevator dinged and they reached the third floor.

Phil and the doctor walked and talked as they headed for Cinna's room.  
"What'd you mean emergency contact?"  
"This is the first time we've had someone come to see her. She's been here multiple times."

Phil was shocked.

As the doctor continue to explain, Phil was horrified to see his best friend hook up to a machine and asleep. She looked peaceful but at the same so frail.

"I need to call my mate." Phil managed to say to the doctor and trying to not look at Cinna.  
"Of course." The doctor said, letting Phil call who he needed while checking Cinna's vitals.

"Hello?" Dan said as he answered the phone. He was sitting on the same bench were he was watching Cinna sing.  
"Dan!" Phil shouted.  
"What's wrong, Phil?" Dan asked without a sarcastic comment.  
"It's Cinna, you have to come to the hospital!"  
"What!" Dan said, now worried about Cinna.  
"We're at the hospital near the flat! Hurry!"

**About Thirty Minutes Later****  
**Dan and Phil were talking to the doctor about Cinna's condition.

"She has hypothermia and on top of that her scars haven't healed so she was close to bleeding, even though it was hypothermia that got to her first, it would have cost her to bleed internally. So she made it just in time as well."

"Will she be alright now?" Dan asked, worried.  
"She should be. All we have to do is wait for her to wake up." The doctor said looking sadly at the two boys. Even though he knew that Cinna would pull through, he felt bad that they had to know about all of Cinna's past injuries and admissions to the hospitals through him.

The doctor left to check on his other patients, leaving Phil and Dan alone with Cinna.  
"She'll be alright and in time for Christmas so she can be with you!" Phil said, reassuringly.  
"Phil..." Dan was not in the mood for Phil's dramatic soap operas but at the same time he felt like something dramatic was going to happen.

Though, he was mostly worried about Cinna to worry about the dramatic twists that could happen.

"How did the doctor know to call you?" Dan asked, since it was the first time either of them have heard of Cinna being in the hospital and Cinna's admissions to the hospital were nearly frequent, Dan had to know.

"The doctor said he found a note on her person when she was admitted."  
"When was she admitted?"  
"A little past midnight."

Dan thought back to yesterday when he had saw her. He couldn't help but feel even more guilty.  
"Cinna, I'm sorry for everything that happened in primary school and possibly secondary school. I'm also sorry that I didn't help you when your dad died and I just made things worse but I swear if you just wake up and say you'll forgive me that I won't hurt you anymore!"

Dan said, feeling a slight of relief yet sadness as Cinna didn't budge.

Dan sat in his chair feeling defeated.  
"I'm sure she'll wake up soon." Phil said, Dan didn't have to look at Phil to know that he was smiling.

"Shut up, Phil."  
"What? I'm just gonna go grab a coffee." Phil said, leaving the room smiling at Dan's confession.

Dan sighed, he knew Phil was just trying to be discreet but he was the most excited than when he found his old gameboy.

Dan held Cinna's dead hand.  
"Cinna, please wake up."

* * *

Author's Note:

15 Days Till Christmas!  
I only own Cinna!

C:  
Yes I said, the doctor. I couldn't help it! :D

Happy Holidays C:

All Mistakes Are Made By Accident!  
Sorry, it's short! D:

-Pixie C:


	5. 09 Days

**30 Days Of Dan  
(9 Days)  
**

**Cinna  
**In transparent form, Cinna looked pale and in the hospital gown.

"I'm a ghost?" Cinna said out loud to no one in particular.

She was in her own hospital room and noticed that Dan was sitting right beside her, where her body was unconscious of everything around her.

"Dan?"

Dan just sat there staring at her unconscious body.  
"Remember when we were little? When I gave you the red beanie? I over thought the gift and I threw it at you because I thought you would hate it." Dan chuckled at the memory and suddenly frowning.

"I'm sorry I threw it at you."

Cinna smiled, she remembered that day as well. It was snowing that day and she was looking up at the snow trying to catch a snowflake on her tongue. Dan had interrupted her only for a moment, and it was that moment that he threw the gift at her and ran off mumbling "happy holidays".

She opened and wore it the second that she saw it was a beanie. Later when she came inside the house, she thanked Dan even if he was hiding behind the chair.

"Dan, you sure you don't want to go home to shower or change?" Phil said as he walked into the room, and past Cinna's transparent form.

"I told you Phil, I want to stay here by her side till she wakes up!" Dan said. He had been wearing the same outfit that he wore when he found out Cinna was in the hospital while Phil had finally changed into street clothes.

"Alright, but at least eat. It's been three days!"  
"I have, Phil!"

"Pudding cups don't count." Phil said.  
Dan sighed and stood up, "fine."

Dan ran out of the room and down to the cafeteria, while Phil stayed in the room.

"Raven? I know you and I know you'll wake up but please wake up soon. I'm not sure how much Dan can take it, the suspense is killing him." Phil said talking to Cinna's unconscious body.

Cinna's transparent form stood next to Phil.

"Sorry, Phil. I guess I'm not used to people waiting up for me." Cinna said, knowing that Phil couldn't hear her.

Cinna's transparent form disappeared and the heart monitor started beeping rapidly, that Phil got scared and yelled for a nurse.

As Dan returned from the cafeteria to find the room closed off and Phil sitting in the waiting room, he went off on him.

"Phil! What did you do!"  
"I didn't do anything!" Phil cried.  
It lasted for a minute before Dan realized he couldn't be mad at Phil. He just wanted to be there by Cinna's side as she woke up, he didn't expect something crazy to happen. Neither did Phil, so Dan just sat next to Phil and waited until the doctors would tell them the news.

**A Hour Later  
**The doctor came out of Cinna's room looking grave.  
"She's alright but it seems that she has a minor case of amnesia."  
"What?" Phil said shocked.

"Yes, did she come into any accidents to the head? It would explain the minor amnesia."  
Dan looked terrified as the doctor said that, recalling the baseball accident a few days earlier when they ran into her.

"Um, I accidentally threw a baseball to her and it hit her head."  
The doctor sighed, "that would explain it."

"What does it mean doctor?" Phil asked.  
"It means we're not sure what memories she can't remember. It's best to surround with familiar things. Other than that she's alright and we'll be releasing her to you boys when you're ready." The doctor said half smiling.

Before Phil could ask the doctor more questions, Dan rushed into the room to see Cinna looking out the window.  
"Cinna?"  
"Hi." Cinna said smiling at Dan.  
"Please tell me you remember me."  
"Phil, right?"

**Later That Day, Back at Dan and Phil's Flat****  
**Dan was lying down on the couch in the living groaning, while the television was playing an episode of Doctor Who special, but Dan wasn't paying attention to it.

Phil was in his room showing Cinna everything.

"And the living room is filled with furniture and my flatmate." Phil said acting as a guide.  
"Phil!" Cinna smiled.  
"I told you, I'm alright! I know where things are and where to go and I know it's sudden but I should go see my mum. She might be worried that I haven't seen her in a year."

"I know, but I just want to make sure." Phil said, glancing over at Dan and back at Cinna.  
"I'll be alright. I'll be sure to visit you before Christmas!" Cinna said smiling.  
"Alright. Umm, Dan can you walk Cinna out I have to go...get something from my room...!" Phil said, doing his best trying to think of an excuse but obviously failing.

"If you don't mind." Phil added before leaving the room.  
Dan got up and trying his best not to look miserable walked with Cinna out of the flat and out of the building.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah." Dan mumbled.  
"It's the holidays, you should smile." Cinna said as they reached the exit of the building.  
Dan mumbled something but Cinna didn't catch what he said.  
"I'll be back in time for Christmas, if it helps I'll get you a present!" Cinna said.  
Dan looked at the girl, she was trying her best to make him smile even though the only thing that would make him smile is that Cinna remembered him.

Dan put a small smile for the girl.  
"I'll be back before you know it!" Cinna said, shooting the peace sign and smiling at Dan before leaving.

Dan sighed as she watched the girl leave, he had never felt so sad in his life.

* * *

Author's Note: I only own Cinna!

9 Days left till Christmas ndd& the end of the world this Friday to those that believe it .-.

Dan x OC

30 Days - Nevershoutnever!

Happy Holidays!

All mistakes are by accident!

-Pixie c:


	6. 04 Days

**30 Days Of Dan  
(4 Days)  
**

**A Few Days Later  
**Phil tried his best cheering up Dan. It was like when he decided to stop going to university but this time was different. It wasn't a mid-life crisis but more like Dan being depressed about something that he could control.

"Want to go for a walk?"  
"I'm not a fucking dog, Phil!"  
"So you don't want to?"

There was brief pause.  
"Can we get Shakeaway?"

"Yes, Dan. Yes we can!"

Dan pushed himself off of the couch where he had been lying on since he walked Cinna out.

**Shakeaway****  
**"How are you feeling now?" Phil asked, hoping it would lift Dan's spirits up.  
"It's bitter." Dan said, as he kept drinking his smoothie.  
Phil sighed, the only thing that could lift Dan's spirits is Cinna and he wasn't too sure if she was back in town yet.  
"I've got an idea!" Phil suddenly said and dragging Dan out of Shakeaway and towards the opposite direction of town.

"Phil! Where we going?" Dan said unenthusiastically.  
Phil had dragged Dan out to a primary school, but not any primary school; the one where Dan and Cinna had attended.

"Phil, why are we here?"  
"I thought it'd make you happy!"

"Well it doesn't! It just reminds me of all the bad things I did to her when we were in school!" Dan shouted throwing the shakeaway cup at the school.

"You're a monster, Mr. grinch your heart's an empty hole. Your brain is full of spiders, you've got garlic in your soul Mr. Grinch. I wouldn't touch you with a thirty nine and half foot pole..."

Dan perked up and Phil smiled. In the courtyard, Cinna was singing to the little kids that were playing on the playground of the school.

"Cinna!" Dan ran to her, making her stop singing and looking up.  
"Hello." She smiled at the two boys.  
"Cee-Cee finish the song please?" A little boy asked as he was sitting in front of her and a few others kids sitting next to him said.

"Alright, can you guys sit with the kids?" Cinna asked Phil and Dan.  
"Of course!" Phil said, dragging Dan knowing he want to say so much more but couldn't.

"You're a foul one Mr. Grinch you have termites in your smile. You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile. Mr. grinch, out of the two I'd choose the seasick crocodile."

Cinna finished the song and kids cheered.  
"Bye kids, have a happy holidays and merry Christmas. Now hurry to your parents before they start to wonder where you've gone!" Cinna said to the kids.  
"Bye Cee-Cee!" They all said walking away scattering out to their parents and homes.

"Hi Phil, Daniel. What are you two doing here?"  
"We were just in the neighborhood and heard you sing!" Phil said, seeing the sad in Dan's face.  
"Really? Umm, then you guys wouldn't happen to throw a shakeaway cup at me? Did you?"

Dan facepalmed. Even when he didn't know where she was, he had manage to aim it at her without the intention. Finally all this guilt got to Dan that he bursted with his feelings.

"Cinna Everhart. I love you and I'm sorry that I threw all those things at you when we were in primary and secondary school. I'm sorry that I didn't help you when you're dad died. I'm sorry that I didn't ever pay attention to you. I'm sorry that I threw that shakeaway cup in the first place! I didn't think you were here or anywhere around but-"

Cinna covered Dan's mouth making him stop speaking.

"It's funny I felt like something was missing but when that shakeaway cup hit me on the back of my head. I suddenly remembered why I came here. I thought I was missing something and I found it." Cinna smiled at Dan.

She removed her hand from his mouth.

"Hello."

"Hello."  
"I wanted to say that for the longest time and now that I have, I want to say I think you're really cute."  
Dan turned a shade of red.  
"I want to say sorry for throwing the snowball at you." Dan said still red.  
"Would you like to spend Christmas with me?"

"Yes!" Dan shouted with happiness.

**That Night****  
**The three headed back to Phil and Dan's flat.

"What did you have plan?" Phil loudly whispered to Cinna, even though they could hear each other.  
"It's a surprise!"

* * *

Author's Note: I only own Cinna!

Sorry it's short! D:  
Nevershoutnever - 30 Days

Christmas is almost here! :D

Oh

And Happy First Day Of Winter! c:

-Pixie C:


End file.
